When Mr Einstein meets Ms Dorky
by ZoeJackson9
Summary: What will happen if the genius in school, meets the school's number one dork and live together? The simple yet not so smart girl named Zoe Nightshade is just a new comer in Aaron Academy Campus. Zoe met everyone in her class. She was warmly welcomed by everyone, except for one, Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Manhattan High East Campus**

**Zoe's POV**

"Oh gods!" I told myself. "I really can't believe that I made it here in Aaron Academy!"

Seriously! I really don't know why the heck I made it through this school. This school is for those bright people. Unlike me, I always get a grade of C except for music class!

"Hey!" My mother interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her and smiled. "Are you still wondering how on earth you got in this school?" I was speechless so I just nodded.

My mom and I were standing at the school's corridor when a beautiful lady stood in front of us. I started to read her nameplate... Ms. Aphrodite.

"Hello!" she greeted. I smiled at her widely. What a pretty student! "You must be Zoe Nightshade?"

Woah! Am i that famous already?!

"Yes!" I replied.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "So you are the scholar student in music class?"

"Eh?" I said in a curious tone. How did she know this? She's just a student.

She giggled and said, "I am your music teacher..."

"What?!" I said with my mouth opened widely. "You mean... y- your n not a s student?"

Once again she giggled. "I am not! I am your home room/ music teacher."

I looked at my mom and turned to her in amazement. "Alright... come with me... I'll show you to your class room!" she said.

"Oh! Okay! Wait... I'll just wave good bye to my mom." I said as I gave my mom a very tight hug.

You see, studying here in Aaron means obtaining a dorm for me to live in. My mom lives in Brooklyn not here so we acquired a dorm. I will really miss my mom's craziness!

"Bye mom!" I said. My mom kissed my forehead and breaked away. I followed Ms. Aphrodite to our room.

**Nico's POV**

**Class Room**

"Oh! Hi Perce!" I greeted him as I took a seat beside him.

"Hi!" He greeted back and continued reading his manga. The hell?! He did not even care to look at me, his friend.

"Oh." Piper said as she stood in front of us. Percy glanced up to look at her but after which, he returned to read her manga.

"Oh , Hello Piper." I greeted.

"Hi!" she said. "Percy... may I sit with you?"

Since Percy won't answer, I just answered in behalf of him. "Haha! You see... I am already sitting beside him... and besides, he does not allow girls to sit beside him so... it's better for you to just sit beside Jason..."

"Ahh.." Piper said. "But he hates me..."

"No no..." I replied. "Let's go... I'll help you sit beside Jason!" i said and pulled her away from Percy.

Well, I am not really the bad person here. Well, I can see that Piper likes Jason... I am just helping her to be with that Star craft addict. Besides, it's true that he hates sitting with girls... except for Reyna, which is a bit weird since they only meet during break time.

Percy has been my buddy since childhood... and as we were growing, I really can notice his quietness. She never talk to girls... I once thought that he's dumb. He has been the school's hunk/Einstein but girls refuse to talk to him for he never replies to what they say. Girls are somewhat scared of him. He only talks to close people, like Thalia, me and that goddess, Reyna.

**Zoe's POV**

"You ready?" Ms. Aphrodite asked while we were in front of the door. The room seems to be noisy though...

I nodded and smiled at her.

She turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. When it was fully opened, it seems like the students were shocked when they saw Ms. Aphrodite. It's as if she was a monster. All of them ran to their places... except for one. A quiet young man reading a pocket book. He looks so serious reading that book. He didn't even dare to look at the reason why the whole class became quiet.

I turned to look at Ms. Aphrodite who was smiling that time. Maybe she was used to the same scenario.

"Hello class!" Ms. Aphrodite greeted.

"Hello teacher!" the class greeted. The man who was reading the book was still busy reading his book. He did not greet our teacher back.

I can't see his full face for he was facing down... but it looks like he's so gorgeous!

"Eh?" the man beside him said. "Who's that middle schooler beside you?" he asked as the class bursted into laughter. The man reading the book smiled a bit. His cute dimples was shown. Cute.

WHAT?! Was he talking about me?

"Oh! I don't mean no disrespect... but..." the man said.

"It's alright Mr. di Angelo!" Ms. Aphrodite said. "She is Zoe Nightshade... new student."

"He-hello I'm Zoe Nightshade!" I greeted nervously. "I am a transfer student from Brooklyn Arts High school. I hope we can be friends!"

All of them clapped their hands as I finished my speech. The boy reading a book kept his book and looked at me. My gosh! He looks so cool!

"Hmm... where should you sit?" Ms. Aphrodite asked.

"Here ma'am!" A pretty lady answered.

Ms. Aphrodite tilted her head. "That can't be Ms. Grace... girl to girl and boy beside boy arrangement is not allowed." She began. "Aha!" she exclaimed.

I was shocked and looked at her with a large eyes.

"Nics..." she said in a cute tone. "please go and sit beside Thalia... and Ms. Nightshade, please take your seat beside Mr. Jackson."

Ahh! So his last name is Jackson!

I nodded at my teacher and was about to go to my seat until...

"But teacher... Percy hates sitting with girls." One of my classmates said. I looked at his name plate and his name is Jason.

Why would he hate sitting with girls?

"well, not until this class is over." Ms. Aphrodite answered him. "Go on Ms. Nightshade... take your seat so we can begin the class.

I went to take a sit beside him. He is really quiet and he's so cute too. He seems so smart that every question that Ms. Aphrodite asks can be answered by him... every 2 minutes, i can't help but to glance at him.

"Okay.. for final question... Ms. Nightshade..." Ms. Aphrodite called me. _Oh no! I might give her a wrong answer. Oh my gods. What to do?_

"Okay... what do you call the very first line on a staff? It is where C is placed in a C major chord?" she asked.

Thank God I know the answer.

"Ledger Line" I answered nervously.

"Very good miss Nightshade." She praised. "And who named this line?"

What?! There's a who?! I don't know! Why would someone name that? Oh my friggin gods.

It took me sometime before I could answer her. "uhmm... Heath Ledger?"

The class burst into laughter. _I knew this would happen!_ I just took a seat and covered my face. Percy was expressionless when I looked at him... but seriously, I think he thinks I am dumb!

_Gosh! What an impression!_

**A/N: **_As you can see , I deleted my other story. First reason , many of the Percabeth fans again Pm'ed me saying that my story is stupid. As a result I deleted it. But this story is for a friend here in this site. She keeps on giving me a nice review and as per request she wants me to make another story involving Percy and Zoe. All the characters who are involved in this story it's all her request. So all the Percabeth fans out there here's I wanted to say :_

_NO PERCABETH FANS ARE ALLOWED HERE ESPECIALLY FOR THOSE WHO ARE LUNATIC PERCABETH FANS! _

_Dudes there are fucking hundreds of Annabeth and Percy fic out there. Why disturb me? C'mon can I have a day where you'll not disturb the hell out of me? Gosh. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoe's POV**

_Oh men! As always... ever ytime my teachers ask me questions I always give wrong answers... what kind of person am I?!_

I was standing in front of my locker when 2 familiar guys went to me.

"Hi Zoe!" the girl who was called Thalia said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh! Hi!" I greeted back.

"Hello Zoe!" The man who called me middle schooler said. He seems so kind though!

"Hi!" I greeted.

"I'm Thalia! But You can call me Thals..." she said

"And I am Nico..." he added. "I hope we guys can be friends!"

"Eh?" I asked in shock. _Are they really saying those to me? To me, The Dumb Zoe?_

"Friends?" the two asked.

"But you see... I am not like everyone... I am not as smart as you guys." I said in a worried tone.

"So?" Thalia looked at me. "Did we say, "let's be friends because you are smart?""

"No..." I replied.

"See!" Nico said as he placed his arms on Thalia's and my shoulder.

"Thank you!" I said with a big smile on my face. They seem cool!

**CAFETERIA**

The three of us went to the cafeteria happily. Those guys seem to be so friendly! While we were finding a vacant table to eat at, I saw Percy eating alone. I ran towards his place with my tray on my hands.

"Hi Percy! Can we seat with you?" I greeted. But it seems like he did not hear me so I repeated what I said. "Hello Percy?!"

He just took a two-second glance at me and he continued eating his lunch.

I felt like he agreed so I sat in front of him. I opened my cap noodles and placed my water bottle on our table. It seems like all of the people are looking at us. _What's the matter?_ Anyways, i did not mind them.

"So Percy... I am Zoe, your classmate!" I introduced myself as i took a sip of my soup.

Again, it seems like he did not hear anything. He was still eating his cap noodles. He looks so cool while eating..._Gosh... he looks like an angel!_

"uhmmm.." I started. "Can you hear me?" I asked. I stood up and held his coat and said "Excuse me... uhmm... can you hear-"

"HEY!" He shouted and so my knees felt unstable. I moved back afterwards. I was so shocked at what he did. I can't believe that he could shout at someone like that. Everyone stared at us. I was too nervous. Thalia and Nico ran towards us worriedly. "I can hear you OKAY?" he emphasized. "Please don't disturb me here... I am eating..." He informed me and then he looked at Nico "Please?"

Thalia and Nico pulled me away from him. "Wait!" I said.

"What now?" Nico asked. "My food!" i answered and grabbed my tray, after which, I went away with them.

While walking, I can't keep my eyes away from him... W_hat was his problem and he shouted at me like that? Idiot._

Nico and Thalia found a seat for us. I sat beside Thalia...

"HEY!" Thalia said in an angry manner. "Why did you sit with him?'

"Why? What's the matter?" I asked. "Almost all seats were occupied, and I saw that his table is so free, it's like 3 more people can sit beside him so I came and seat with him."

Both looked at each other and sighed. "Zoe... you see, Percy is not a chatty person... he does not talk much and he does not want talkative people around him. That's probably the reason why he has no seat mates." Thalia informed.

"Wait..." I said "Nico.. I thought you're his friend?"

He just nodded as he took a bite of his fries. "Why aren't you sitting beside him?"

"He has moods!" He whispered in a dorky tone.

"Ah really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Thalia replied. "You know what? He does not have any dorm-mate. The people who used to be at the same dorm as him transferred to another dorm because they hate quietness."

"Yeah! I for one am an example!" Nico admitted. "I was once his dorm-mate... and as you can see, I hate quiet people. I hate a quiet environment so I transferred dorms." He informed. "Every time at home, he would always watch TV without talking. I am his closest friend here but then he's not really that talkative even with me." He added.

"Really?" I asked. "Then, where are you staying?"

"Thalia's dorm..." he answered with his mouth full of fries.

"THALIA'S DORM?!" I shouted. I was so shocked that they are living in the same dorm. _What if something happens? Oh my gods. What if...?_

"Hey!" Thalia interrupted my thoughts. "Don't think dirty. We only share the same living room and kitchen, but different rooms and bathroom"

I exhaled... "Good!" I said with a giggle.

_But really... Jackson... why is he like that?_

**LOBBY**

**5:00 PM**

"Eh.." Nico began. "Zoe, where are you going to stay?"

"A dorm here... I will ask Ms. Aphrodite for the key"

The two looked at each other and smiled. "GOOD LUCK!" They said in chorus. "See you in class tomorrow Zoe." Thalia shouted as they went away.

_Ms. Aphrodite?! Where are you? I need to find my keys.._I thought while looking for Ms. Aphrodite. I already finished looking everywhere but I can't seem to find her.

"Uhmm excuse me... Have you seen Ms. Aphrodite?" I asked a man similar to someone familiar... i just don't know who... he was talking to Jason.

He turned to look at me, low and behold I saw Percy. _He might be angry at me... RUN!_

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" I said as I bowed 90 degrees and ran away from them. I was really scared. My heart was beating really really fast. _Gosh!_

"Ms. Aphrodite!" I shouted as I saw her walking with Mr. Hephaestus... Our teacher in math and Christian Living.

"Ah Zoe!" Ms. Aphrodite said.

"Sorry if I interrupted something... but ma'am... may I get the keys to my dorm?" I asked.

"Ah go find Mr. Ares" Mr. Hephaestus interrupted. "He's in charge of your keys."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I am here!" a scary toned man answered. "He's your key. Room 369 14th floor."

"Thank you!" I said and bowed at them.

**DORM**

**Room 369**

"This is it! My dorm! I wonder who my dorm-mate is!" I said to myself as I opened the door.

The dorm was so beautiful... i mean the living room. I saw the living room and it was well maintained! I wonder who my dorm mate is? I think he's a male for the colors of the furnitures are purely white and black.

"Woah!" I said in amazement. "My dorm mate is so cool! How on earth can a human maintain this kind of living room?"

I moved on and went to check on the kitchen. And God it was so beautiful! It was maintained really well! Just like living in a 5-star hotel! _Is this really a dormitory?_

"Who is my dorm mate?" I asked myself. "How is this possible that he/she can make this kitchen look so pretty? and... purely white...?"

I was still amazed with what I saw. The kitchen and the living room was so gorgeous!... _What if... WHAT IF MY ROOM IS ALSO NICE?! WOW!_

I went back to the hallway as I tried to check where my room is.

I opened the first room which says "roommate Z.N"" _Hmm that probably is my room. Zoe Nightshade._

I opened the door and saw my room. It was beautiful!_It is like living in heaven! _I thought as i lay down on my very soft bed... ahhh... it's so comfy!

*BANG!*

Oh god! What was that?! I asked myself as I stood up from my bed... burglar?! Oh no! My dorm mate isn't here! What should i do?

I can hear the sound coming from the main door. I went outside of my room and went straight to the living room near the main door.I was too nervous so I grabbed the baseball bat beside the exerciser and held it tightly. The door swung open and so...

"AHHH!" I screamed with my eyes closed as i swung the bat as hard as possible. The man was able to protect himself and ducked.

"HEY!" A familiar voice shouted irritated. Just like the voice of...

_A/N : Sorry for the grammars. I'm still studying English! Used to lived in Korea for 15 years now I'm here in the Philippines for some kind of business my father owns. So yeah hi XD  
Reviews please :DDD_


End file.
